


[慎马]我游戏里的史莱姆变成帅哥了

by 工地猛男爱好者F子 (Lovewhileyoucan)



Category: Dragon Quest Series, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/%E5%B7%A5%E5%9C%B0%E7%8C%9B%E7%94%B7%E7%88%B1%E5%A5%BD%E8%80%85F%E5%AD%90
Summary: 川村壱马X史莱姆长谷川慎X川村壱马看上去是三角恋吗？作者的春秋笔法，瞬间让川村壱马最爱的男孩和最爱的宠物合二为一。
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto, Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma, Kawamura Kazuma/Slime
Kudos: 8





	[慎马]我游戏里的史莱姆变成帅哥了

1、  
手机微震，在闹铃音乐响起的前一秒，一只骨节纤细的漂亮手掌就准确伸出被窝，拍在床边的手机屏幕上，刚震颤一秒的闹铃没来得及彰显存在感就被扼杀在摇篮里，只徒劳显示着现在的时间：

中午12点整。

川村壱马坐起来，灰色睡衣套装上印着可爱的青蓝色鲨鱼，惺忪的睡眼被支棱的银色头发遮挡着，嘴边一圈微微冒出的胡茬是他在家连打两天游戏的荣誉勋章。

打了个哈欠，他猫腰塌背往洗手间走去，路过客厅顺手把掉在地上的游戏手柄放回桌上。

今天也是宅在家打游戏的美好一天。

宅男刮完胡子，洗漱完毕，把牙杯放回洗手台发出清脆声音的瞬间，耳边听到另一重敲击声。

川村壱马有些愣怔，把牙杯拿起又放下一遍，重叠的声音不见了。

错觉吧……

川村壱马按着有些发涨的太阳穴，从冰箱拿出矿泉水，关上冰箱门的瞬间，耳边再次传来重叠的敲击声。

川村壱马有些疑惑，静静站了一会儿，终于，敲击声再次传来，这次是两次连续敲击，川村壱马迟疑来到家门口透过猫眼往外看，外面空无一人。

“当当当！”比之前更大的敲击声从身后传来，不在外面，在家里。

川村壱马头更疼了，随着他返回家中，敲击声也越来越急促，终于，川村壱马站在客厅的电视前，沉默看着传出敲击声的电视机。

电视机昨天连接游戏主机打游戏来着，昨晚或者说今天凌晨，他太困，就只拔掉连线，甚至电视都没关，就这样去睡觉了。

川村壱马也不知是何处来的勇气，把滑落在地上的线重新插在电视机上，按理来说，电视上应该显示自己最爱的游戏《勇者斗恶龙》的主界面。

川村壱马看着被蓝色透明史莱姆覆盖着大半的电视屏幕，揉了揉眼，那敲击声，显然是史莱姆拿头顶的尖尖敲击屏幕产生的。

仿佛是看到了屏幕另一侧的川村壱马，史莱姆退后了一些，大大的眼睛立刻流露出几分委屈，红色的嘴唇一张一合似乎在说什么。

川村壱马冷静的可怕，拿起遥控器，取消了静音设置。

“主人！主人！！”史莱姆发出了声音，“主人你终于听到我的求救了！”

川村壱马拧开冰冷的矿泉水猛喝几口，又忍不住往自己头顶淋了半瓶，冰冷的水线顺着他分明的锁骨划向睡衣覆盖的皮肤，激起一阵颤栗。

川村壱马使劲甩甩头，再看向电视，蓝色史莱姆依然在电视屏幕上蹦蹦跳跳。

“主人，我能去你的世界躲一会儿吗？”史莱姆大大的眼睛流露出热切的期盼。

“你……”川村壱马半天发出声音，“你打算怎么过来？”

“主人你答应了？”史莱姆惊喜不已，接着嘴巴不知是委屈还是感激的嘟起来，透明的眼泪从大大的圆眼睛滑落，又化作空气中的闪光消失。

川村壱马心想不对啊，我应该问的是这个吗？起码应该问它为什么能说话？  
不，它原本就能说话，但那仅限游戏中，它这是在做什么？要从游戏世界跑出来吗？

可能是看出川村壱马的犹豫，史莱姆急忙讨好，并说出名言：“我不是坏的史莱姆！！我跟随主人打了很多战役，主人救救我吧！”

川村壱马挠挠头，确实，自己作为《勇者斗恶龙》的忠实玩家，也是史莱姆狂热宠溺者，自从得知可以收史莱姆做萌宠后，对游戏的忠诚度又上一层，自己家里更是摆满了大大小小的史莱姆周边，川村壱马一向是不愿惹麻烦的人，可这毕竟是他最爱的史莱姆……

看着一直陪伴在自己身边的小怪恳求自己的样子，川村壱马神使鬼差的点点头。

“主人，你把手放在屏幕上！”史莱姆头顶的蓝色尖尖戳着屏幕一处，川村壱马喉结动了下，前进一步，将手掌覆盖在微凉的屏幕上，史莱姆也靠过去眷恋的蹭蹭川村壱马的手掌。

那是一种很神奇的感觉，川村壱马仿佛可以透过屏幕越来越清晰的触碰到史莱姆清凉柔软的轮廓，直到屏幕的链接处发出白色的温暖光芒，川村壱马觉得自己的手穿过了那道屏障，抓住了史莱姆，接着他不由分说将史莱姆朝自己的世界拉过来。

在史莱姆穿破光芒流泻到川村壱马的世界中，川村壱马才发现自己手里紧紧扣住的变成另一只漂亮的手，接着是白皙的手臂，蓝色的头发，白皙立体的面孔……直到“它”完全出来的瞬间，电视屏幕里的光芒猛的消失，川村壱马和穿越而来的史莱姆拥抱着向后倒去。

“主人小心！”史莱姆的声音增加了一丝人类男性的低沉，却还是奶声奶气。

姿势调转，本应摔在地板上的川村壱马就落在一个软软的怀抱里，抬起头，和来到三次元的史莱姆面面相觑，“它”蓝色的头发依然在头顶竖成一个尖尖，大大含笑的眼睛也还是那么明亮，漂亮的红唇微微翘起，白皙到有些透明的肌肤吹弹可破，可再往下却是精致强壮的身体线条……笔直完美的双腿。

我游戏里的史莱姆变成了人，还是一个超级帅哥！

史莱姆含着兴奋和热忱看着川村壱马，盯的川村壱马浑身不自在，急忙甩开两人十指相扣的手。

史莱姆却露出一个软软的微笑：“主人，太好了，我终于见到你了！”接着伸出手臂把川村壱马抱进怀里，顶着水蓝色头发的脑袋也埋进川村壱马肩窝里使劲蹭了蹭。

川村壱马感受着怀里这具柔韧的身体，觉得又喜又怕，但毕竟是自己最爱的史莱姆冲破次元壁来见自己，他最终也伸出手，拍了拍对方肌肉分明的后背。

2、  
沙发上，川村壱马盘腿坐着，鼻梁上架上了老土的黑色近视镜，作为高度近视的川村壱马，怀抱着一丝侥幸，以为这眼镜能借他一双慧眼、把史莱姆这魑魅魍魉看的清清楚楚明明白白真真切切。

是的，他现在确实看得清楚明白又真切。

自己在游戏里的跟班小怪史莱姆，来到人类世界意外变成了一个大帅哥，精致犹如当红艺人的脸蛋自不必说，特别是那高挺的鼻梁，让命里缺山根的川村壱马暗自吞下不少柠檬——酸的很。

此时史莱姆穿着备用睡衣，同款的青蓝色鲨鱼图案的灰色套装，正学着川村壱马的姿势盘腿坐在沙发上，举着自己优美的手反复看着，啧啧称奇。

“主人主人你看，我好像变成勇士了！”史莱姆蹭过来，拼命指着自己，冲川村壱马露出纯真的笑容。

“不是勇士，是人类……”川村壱马试图纠正，但他对史莱姆的智商也有预判，勇士就勇士吧，也无所谓。

与之相比更重要的是……

“你，能让我摸摸吗？”川村壱马说出口才觉得自己的发言有些糟糕，急忙补充到，“就是有些好奇，比如你摸上去是什么感觉，不知道是史莱姆的手感还是人类的手感……

而化为人类的史莱姆毫无杂念的把脸凑了过去，等着川村壱马来摸。

川村壱马在心中说了句“我开动了！”就怀着扭曲兴奋的复杂心情摸上了水蓝色的头发，光洁的额头，深邃的眼窝，高挺的鼻梁，上翘的红唇，最后指尖捏住软软的脸颊，小心翼翼掐了一把。

软软的脸颊立刻鼓了起来，是蓝发青年露出了一个笑容。

“怎么了？”川村壱马看着近在咫尺的笑容，觉得自己的脸开始发烫，“我弄痛你了吗？”

蓝发青年继续笑着摇摇头：“只是有点痒”。

“还要继续摸吗？”蓝发青年掀开上衣露出腹肌的一角，“那我脱下来让主人摸！”

川村壱马看着对面纯洁的双眼，再听着这越来越糟糕的对话，大脑岩浆翻滚，急忙制止抓住在脱衣服的手，“不用不用！”

蓝发青年想了想，点点头改变主意，轻轻回握川村壱马的手：“我听主人的！”接着还腼腆笑着晃了晃川村壱马的手臂。

川村壱马脸红到耳朵根，一把甩开青年的大手，从沙发上窜起来：“吃饭吃饭，饿死了！”

青年被甩开，瞬间露出有些失落的委屈表情，但很快又忘记这点不快，重新露出笑容贴到川村壱马的身后，带着好奇的眼光看着他把稀奇古怪的器皿端上桌子。

“你需要吃饭吗？”川村壱马看着模仿人类动作乖巧坐在餐椅上的青年。

“唔……”青年轻轻触碰着自己的头发，“要补充能量……”

川村壱马看着史莱姆的发顶，原本支棱向上的尖尖形状似乎有点散了，是缺少能量的原因吗？

“不知道人类的食物行不行啊……”川村壱马把一碗满满当当的米饭放在史莱姆面前，又塞了一双筷子给他。

史莱姆捏着两根树枝十分无措，看着川村壱马熟练的抄起筷子开始吃饭。

学着川村壱马的动作试了半天，一张帅气的面孔几乎扎进碗里，最终还是以两根树枝接连掉在桌上为终结。

“主人，我，我不会……”史莱姆十分委屈的小声开口，嘴角沾着的一粒米饭更显狼狈和消沉。

川村壱马忍不住笑起来，揉了揉委屈宝宝水蓝色的头发：“是我疏忽了，我给你拿勺子。”

等川村壱马拿着勺子返回时，史莱姆正把碗举到比额头略高的地方，一双漂亮的眼睛正气呼呼的瞪着碗。

川村壱马心中暗笑，那是食物又不是面对敌人，虽然这么凶狠但还真是可爱。

可史莱姆随即就扬起下巴试探着张开嘴，川村壱马就眼见着史莱姆把米饭连着碗嗷呜一下吞了进去。

“喂！”川村壱马急忙跑过去，“碗不能吃！！”川村壱马触摸着史莱姆精致的下颚线又替它揉了揉胸口，“已经吞下去了吗？”

史莱姆发现自己似乎犯了错，眼睛泛起可怜的水光，点点头。

川村壱马又好气又好笑，只得又替它顺着后背：“真的没事吗？身体有没有不舒服？”

史莱姆脑袋转了转，又拍了拍自己的肚子，摇摇头。

川村壱马这才松了口气，坐回自己位子上，”以后不能这样了知道吗？”

川村壱马半晌没听到回音，再抬头看过去，只见史莱姆满头大汗，手按着自己胸口，身体起伏的厉害。

“喂！”川村壱马急忙跑过去把史莱姆抱进怀里，却感觉怀中的人像阳光下快速融化的雪人，正在他的怀里慢慢蒸发。

“要，要补充能量才能……”史莱姆声音断断续续，拉住川村壱马的手。

“要怎么补充能量啊……”川村壱马急出一头汗。

3、  
川村壱马坐在沙发上，裸着上身，怀里紧紧相贴的是冲破次元壁来到自己身边的史莱姆，原本看上去20多岁青年的体格因为史莱姆能量的缺失迅速蒸发，外表看起来只有十多岁的稚嫩样子了，好在已经找到了补充能量的方法，这让川村壱马稍微心安。

“主人对不起……”变小的史莱姆声音更加软糯，“在我的世界里，就时常受到主人的格外关照，在主人自己的世界里，主人果然更加强大呢……”

川村壱马揉着怀里少年的头发：“我在这里可不是什么勇士，也没有力量，只是个被刺一刀就会死的普通宅男罢了，我还担心你对我失望呢……”

史莱姆摇摇头，又把脸颊贴在川村壱马赤裸的胸膛上：“果然，只有主人才是我的能量源泉。”

十分钟前。

川村壱马看着飞速变小的史莱姆手足无措，只能把它抱到沙发上平躺下，正转身拿过手机打算叫救护车，史莱姆却从已经变大不少的睡衣里挣脱出来，白到透明的两只小手抱住了川村壱马的手。

“很难受吗？”川村壱马也回握住它的手。

史莱姆摇摇头，神色有些痛苦的把脸颊贴在ccym的手背上，接着ccym感觉史莱姆原本飞速下降的体温停下来了，变小的速度似乎也慢下来。

难道？

Ccym将贴在他手臂上的少年拉起来，轻柔托着少年白到透明的脸颊和自己的脸颊贴在一起。

怀里的少年舒服的嘤咛一声，伸出赤裸的双臂环住ccym的脖子，果然，相贴的肌肤越多，变小的趋势就越慢。

“你等我一下！”ccym贴着少年的耳朵飞快说了一句，接着毫不迟疑的把上衣脱了下来，把同样赤裸的少年搂进怀里相贴，还不忘扯过旁边黑色柔软的毯子披在少年的身上。

终于，变小的趋势彻底止住，过了几分钟，怀里的少年开始慢慢恢复成长。

少年因为难受微微皱眉闭着双眼，Ccym轻轻揉着少年的后脑勺，看着稚嫩苍白的小脸慢慢长开成熟，心里有种说不出来的满足感。

“喂，别睡着了啊！”ccym捏了捏怀里介于少年和青年间的柔软脸颊，笑起来。

怀里的人努力睁开一只眼睛，看着ccym，眉头舒展也笑起来，眼中全是信赖的爱意。

Ccym喉结动了下，忍不住低头寻找那双半梦半醒却盛满爱意的眼睛，最终双唇触上微阖的眼皮，颤动的睫毛轻轻扫过柔软的唇瓣，让ccym忍不住微微颤栗。

怀里的人再度睁开眼，似乎从朦胧的意识中清醒几分，也好像沉溺的更厉害，身体从毯子中探出，紧紧抱住ccym，红艳的双唇也试探似的轻轻触碰着ccym的唇瓣。

不知不觉，怀里的少年已经恢复成原本强壮的青年，ccym再也不能将它抱在怀里，反而被  
被它圈进怀里。

“别闹！”ccym被这蜻蜓点水的吻闹得面红耳赤，忍不住小声制止往后躲着，却被不服输的史莱姆欺身而上，把ccym压在沙发上，毫不客气的再次封住双唇。

“呜呜……”ccym几乎无法承受住上方越来越放肆的亲吻，想开口制止却被对方狡猾的勾住了舌头，唇舌交缠，怎么也摆脱不了，只能被一点点深入侵占，ccym脑子晕乎乎的，冒出无数念头，最后浮现的感想居然是，它怎么这么粘人，是因为史莱姆的粘人精特技也带过来了吗？

终于，上方的青年放过了ccym，舔了舔自己晶晶亮的嘴唇，它眯起眼睛又浮现出无邪可爱的笑容：“主人，我好喜欢你！”

一向性格含蓄的ccym从没接过这种直球表白，心扑通扑通跳起来，嘴唇微微张开，一句完整的话也说不出来，而上方的青年又俯身吻上去，一双大手在ccym微颤的身体线条上游走。

不知不觉，两人已经赤裸相贴，史莱姆的舌头延着ccym的脖颈一点点舔下去，留下的清凉的液体让ccym忍不住瑟缩，而洁白牙齿偶尔的轻咬又给了他火辣的刺激。

直到已经半勃发的性气被含在柔软的口腔中，ccym微微惊呼，随后就忍不住双手扶住水蓝色的脑袋寻求更舒服的体验。

“嗯……慢一点……”ccym一边喘息一边开口求饶，“我…不能……唔……”

而底下的人灵活的舌头和口腔却不给ccym任何喘息的机会，甚至游刃有余的舔着他的敏感点戏耍起来。

Ccym的身体绷紧，双手也用力抓紧了水蓝色的发丝，而坏心眼的人却敏感体察着川村壱马身体的变化，在敏感的身体即将爆发时停下抚慰的唇舌起身，甚至满不在乎的擦了一把晶亮的双唇，含笑看着川村壱马情欲中窘迫的表情。

“别闹了……”川村壱马陷在情欲中的声音带着特有的沙哑质感，一双含水的杏眼祈求的看过来，“别闹了好不好？”

面前的蓝发青年因目光戏谑而带上一丝攻击性：“求我……”

川村壱马气呼呼的瞪了他一眼，决心自己动手，手于是伸向自己的下方，却被蓝发青年拦在半路，川村壱马就带着那只使坏的手一起覆盖向自己勃发的性器，放肆的抚慰起来。

看着下方的人沉溺在情绪中的姿态，上方的蓝发青年俯身咬了咬川村壱马泛红的耳朵：“真是拿你没办法呢，我的主、人！”

原本被带着的手主动行动起来，川村壱马的喘息立刻变了声调，直到巅峰的时刻到来，他眼前一片白光，随后才看清在他上方笑着的人，嘴巴无意识动起来喊出一个名字：“…慎……”

川村壱马大脑一片轰鸣，周围的一切都瞬间消失，仿佛瞬间坠落的失重感袭来，川村壱马猛地睁开眼睛，乐屋的天花板，白炽灯投射在他尚未聚焦的双眼中。

梦…吗？

川村壱马大脑一片空白。

4、  
川村壱马的记忆和理性都迅速回笼，自己正和队友们在乐屋候场，不知怎么的就睡着了，梦里的他是个不折不扣的宅男，现实中虽然也是，但现实中他倒也算是个人气艺人……

为什么梦里会有史莱姆啊，大概是最近自己太忙了，好久没登陆游戏，史莱姆也会想念我吧！我也想念你啊史莱姆酱，所以你才会穿过次元壁来找我吧……

川村壱马做着心理建设，可想到史莱姆变成人的样子，心理建设又崩塌了，为什么史莱姆变成人会是长谷川慎的样子啊……而且自己在梦里竟然一点都没发现不对，还和史莱姆酱发生了……

川村壱马脸颊发烫，闭上了眼睛，是最近太忙没有发泄的原因吗？再怎么说也……

身边传来一声窃笑，自己的胳膊被捅了几下，坐在川村壱马旁边的浦川翔平正举着手机，扬着下巴示意川村壱马往对面看。

川村壱马看过去，只见自己的队友、好弟弟、最近刚把头发染成水蓝色的长谷川慎，正趴在桌子上睡的昏天黑他，一头乱发到处支棱着。

浦川翔平的笑声显然引发了大家对长谷川慎的集体围观，原本坐在另一边的吉野北人迅速划着转椅过来，只为近距离观赏一下队友惊人睡颜。

长谷川慎身体挣扎一下，睁开了眼睛，缓缓从桌子上起来，浦川翔平自然是哈哈大笑，川村壱马笑容却僵在脸上，只见长谷川慎水蓝色的头发奇异的往上竖着，和梦中的史莱姆发型竟是一模一样。

梦中缱绻的一幕立刻浮现在川村壱马眼前，有赖于多年艺人的素养，表情管理总算勉强过关。

而长谷川慎见大家都在笑他，有些疑惑，但也没有生气，环顾一周后，看到对面的川村壱马，双眼弯弯，露出一个软软的笑容。

史莱姆，出现！川村壱马害怕极了。

“刚才，睡着了呢……”长谷川慎嘟哝着说。

“是啊，睡成这个样子！”吉野北人好心举着一面镜子递给长谷川慎，“梦见什么了？”

长谷川慎看到镜中自己怒发冲冠的样子，若有所思的看了下川村壱马。

川村壱马不知为何突然有些紧张。

“唔，醒来就忘记了……”长谷川慎整理了头发，把镜子还回去。

“但是……”长谷川慎伸了个懒腰，“似乎是个好梦。”

5、  
川村壱马打开家门，长谷川慎戴着口罩站在门外。

“事务所不让私下聚集哦……”川村壱马看着他。

“我刚做完核酸检测，而且……”长谷川慎推开门进去，“我还很想你。”

川村壱马没再阻拦，只是在长谷川慎进门后毫不留情的拿着消毒剂，漫天喷撒一番。

长谷川慎在消毒剂喷洒的漫天白雾中一把抱起了川村壱马，往屋里走去。

“你小子，干什么！”被人就这样轻松拎起来，川村壱马恼羞成怒。

“上次我做了个梦，可是梦没完结我就醒了，所以这次想把梦里没做完的事完成。”长谷川慎把川村壱马放倒在沙发上。

“你做梦和我有什么关系啊……”川村壱马试图起身，却被长谷川慎熟门熟路的压倒按住，连自己可爱的鲨鱼睡衣都被卷起来，长谷川慎的手已经从下面探了进去。

“因为梦里只有壱马桑爽了，而我却没有，我越想越吃亏，所以我需要补偿。”长谷川慎义正言辞，转眼间就把川村壱马宽松的睡衣扯开七七八八。

“梦里的事……那你吃了我家一个碗，倒是给我吐出来啊！”川村壱马反抗着，也不知自己说了什么。

“什么碗？我可不记得呢！”长谷川慎扯落川村壱马的睡裤，一手揉捏着小巧的臀瓣，一手牵着川村壱马的手往自己衣服里伸进去：“壱马桑自己来摸，能找到碗我就还你……”

川村壱马顺势开始扯落长谷川慎的衣服，两人激烈的吻着对方露出的肌肤，年末正是一年最忙的时候，很久没有做过的两个人，只亲吻已经不能满足久别的空虚，一个个吸吮形成的吻痕蔓延而生，甚至要用牙齿啃噬肩头和肌肉才能确认彼此的存在。

长谷川慎扣住川村壱马的白皙纤细的双腿，往两边分开到极致，一边噬咬着大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，一边沾着润滑剂试探着刺进川村壱马的穴口，许久没有做过的地方紧紧闭合着，长谷川慎一边亲吻着川村壱马的身体让他放松，沾着润滑剂的手指却丝毫不停的开拓着，川村壱马在两根指头勉强可以进入时就皱眉有些不耐烦，低声说着：“可以了吧！”

长谷川慎从善如流，身下早已勃发的性器急迫的埋进恋人绽放的穴口，久违的身体结合让两人都不由深吸一口气。

“还好吗？”长谷川慎感受着将自己性器紧紧包裹的穴口，俯身亲了亲川村壱马的鼻尖，川村壱马的腿勾住长谷川慎的腰，咬了一口长谷川慎的下巴。

熟知双方身体的性爱自然有着不必言说的默契，长谷川慎感受着温暖紧致的包裹，有些心急的顶弄起来，川村壱马微微皱眉，但这样的热忱也正是他爱长谷川慎的一点，于是很快，两个人互相拥抱着沉浸在不断攀升的情欲漩涡中。

“壱马桑……”长谷川慎坏心眼的蹭了下川村壱马前列腺的凸起，理所当然的引发了川村壱马瞬间凌乱的呼吸，“壱马桑心里，史莱姆酱和我，更喜欢谁呢？”

川村壱马的手扶在长谷川慎线条分明压住自己的手臂上，一头银发凌乱的遮住双眼，在暧昧的呻吟声中简短的发出了一声疑问词。

“史莱姆酱和我，壱马桑更喜欢谁呢？”长谷川慎身下的动作慢下来。性器的前端慢悠悠的蹭着川村壱马体内敏感的凸起。

“你，你说什么呢……”川村壱马陷入情欲的双眼透过银发的缝隙看过来，“别闹！”

长谷川慎眉头皱起，十分不高兴的说：“壱马桑，这时候，应该说喜欢的是我吧？”

川村壱马的腿再次勾着长谷川慎的腰：“嗯…那个…当然…你快点……”

“这居然要犹豫吗？”长谷川慎一把掐住川村壱马的细腰，把他从沙发上抱了起来，按在自己怀里托着川村壱马的臀瓣站起身。

“慎？”川村壱马吓了一跳，双腿下意识的夹紧了长谷川慎的腰，双手也紧紧搂住长谷川慎的脖子，“慎，你放我下来。”

长谷川慎就着怀抱川村壱马的姿势大力进出起来，因为姿势改变和重力加持，川村壱马感受到了比平时更深的刺激。

“慎，我错了……慎！”川村壱马蹭着长谷川慎的脸颊讨饶，却被身上越发猛烈的撞击顶碎了声音，彻底陷入情欲的狂潮中，任由长谷川慎摆布起来。

直到身体重新被放在柔软的垫子上，川村壱马才觉得自己魂魄也终于归位了。

随后长谷川慎再次压上来：“那就让壱马桑最喜欢的史莱姆酱看着我们做这一切吧！”

川村壱马一惊，才发现长谷川慎竟然把自己放在家里限量版的超大型史莱姆靠垫上。

“你……”未等川村壱马开口，长谷川慎再次冲进尚未闭合的穴口，双唇也封住了川村壱马的唇瓣，川村壱马就躺在蓝色史莱姆的身上，感受着上方妒火中烧的恋人仿佛永不停歇的冲击。

直到两人先后喷发过后，川村壱马终于从缺氧的亲吻中缓过来，微微喘着气看着长谷川慎，长谷川慎却垂着眼看着一片狼藉的恩爱现场，语带谴责的说着：“壱马桑，怎么流的到处都是，都把你心爱的史莱姆弄脏了哦！”

川村壱马又气又无奈，最终伸手勾住长谷川慎的脖子，亲了亲还在闹别扭的恋人：“到底怪谁啊，笨蛋幼稚鬼！”

长谷川慎似乎也察觉到自己的幼稚，严肃的脸也绷不住，腼腆笑起来，将川村壱马横抱起来走向浴室，随后在恋人耳边说道：“壱马桑，生日快乐。”

6、彩蛋

手机刚震动一下，川村壱马立刻伸出手拍掉屏幕，却还是防不住手机又叮叮响了两声。

川村壱马醒过来，长谷川慎还在他旁边熟睡。

川村壱马从床上坐起身，白皙的身体上全是昨晚纵欲后留下的青紫爱痕，川村壱马也不在意，拿过手机，却发现是长谷川慎的手机在响。

川村壱马看了眼屏幕，居然是队友藤原树发来的。

川村壱马毫不客气的把手机拿到长谷川慎面前，掰开熟睡恋人的眼皮，顺利解锁后，和藤原树的聊天页面就展示了出来。

慎，怎么样，之前的梦卡有用吗？  
我这次抽卡的结果出来了，有点可怕，都不知该这么选。  
链接  
要不，慎你帮我选一个吧！我的运气实在不太好！  
慎，你在吗？怎么办啊，我选谁啊？

川村壱马皱着眉头，本以为是工作上的事联系，结果再说我完全不知道的事？

选什么？是让时尚达人慎帮忙选衣服吗？

川村壱马好奇的点进链接。

手机跳转进一个绚丽的页面：“喵喵恋爱抽卡系统欢迎您！”

？？？川村壱马目瞪口呆看着一只大胖橘猫微笑迎客的网页界面。

亲爱的藤原树先生，您这次抽卡结果已出，请您在五位恋爱对象中选择喜欢的一位，开启恋爱之旅。

川村壱马阅读着网页，明明都是认识的字，怎么凑在一起就不明白了呢？

接着一阵闪光特效后，五张金光闪闪的卡牌就浮现出来。

卡面上的人也熟悉的很，分别是队友吉野北人、队友浦川翔平、队友青山陆、前辈岩田刚典、剧团成员佐藤宽太。

毕竟公司也做过卡牌游戏，川村壱马自己就拍过无数照片被制作成卡牌，想必这可能是公司新的骗钱企划吧。

想到这里，川村壱马放下心，本着对公司产品认真负责的态度认真研究起来，五张卡牌看了又看，照片拍的倒是蛮好看，只是页面过于简洁，连说明都没有，这个后期必须要改！

川村壱马一边想着，一边尝试点了下队友吉野北人漂亮的小脸蛋。

接着，对话框弹出：藤原树先生，您已选择吉野北人卡牌，本次卡面为SSR级，1分钟会为您开启传送通道，祝您拥有一次美好的恋爱之旅。

？？？？？川村壱马有点慌，等等，话说这是不是树的页面啊，我乱点可以吗？？？？？？？

川村壱马忐忑等了一分钟，结果什么都没发生……

他想，果然是内侧，公司产品品控越来越差了！

哼，又没让我内侧，我跟着操什么心！

川村壱马重新钻回被窝，把玩着长谷川慎睡梦中又竖成尖尖的头发。

不过啊，川村壱马想，那个梦，确实是有点奇怪。

另一边，在家里的藤原树突然从卧室冲到客厅往猫窝的方向跑去：“Mars！Mars！快快，我要被传送了！”

只见藤原树浑身散发着温暖的白色光芒，正由下往上缓缓将他包裹。

原本趴在猫窝里的Mars立刻竖起机警的小耳朵，喵喵喊着也冲藤原树跑来。

“慎真是的，突然选了也不告诉我，我连这次选的是谁都不知道啊！”藤原树抱怨着，一边抓起外套拿上鞋，“Mars，快！”

终于，在白色光芒完全将藤原树包裹的前一秒，Mars跳到藤原树身上，白光将一人一猫包围后，在空中闪烁几秒后消散在空气中。


End file.
